Sangheili Ranger
Classification The Elite Ranger is a Covenant Elite (Sangheili) rank, a specialty class of Special Operations Elites that are suited for zero-gravity battlefields. The Ranger corps is a Special Forces branch that conducts its operations in unusually dangerous battlegrounds, particularly the vacuum of space. Usually deployed for Zero-Gravity environments, it is they who are ordered by their superiors to seek and destroy a certain target or targets. Experts in low gravity combat, they are capable of posing a threat to ships, as well as many other types aircraft. Rank If it is a rank, it is higher than Elite Minors, but lower than Special Operations, although they are not commanding troops. Equipment Rangers use the Flight Harness, an oddity considering that its use was banned by treaties between the Prophets and the Elites at the close of the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War, giving them an advantage in combat. Once banned by the Prophets for its effectiveness, the fact that it was equipped to several Ranger units may indicate a willingness by the Elites, to ignore the Prophets' decree (or it simply could have been allowed by the Prophets as an exception, as a zero-gravity specialty troop would need an airtight helmet). Now that the Elites have left the Covenant, the armor that makes Rangers so distinctive on the battlefield is to be introduced into wider service. The Assault Harness allows activity even in exo-atmospheric environments, allowing Rangers to operate even in space for insertion, demolitions tasksHalo: The Fall of Reach and protecting their wearers in areas where Flood infection is a threat. Rangers also use an anti-gravity pack that allows temporary flight, giving the user unparalleled mobility through the air and also allows the user, to bypass traditional defenses. Appearances *''Cairo Station'' - Ranger Elites are used by the Covenant in an attempt to prevent Master Chief from reaching the bomb onboard the Station, usually in groups of three to five. One group is stationed near the docking clamps where the In Amber Clad was docked and another tried to suppress the Spartan underneath the stations "Super" MAC gun. *''Regret'' - More Rangers were used in atmospheric operations against the Spartan and his small unit of Marines as they attempted to assassinate the Prophet of Regret, using gondolas to get near the group before using their thrusters to take to the air, using their maneuverability to great effect. *''Gravemind'' - Ranger Elites throughout High Charity aided any Covenant Separatists allies they can find. They were found in places like the Hanging Garden A. Combat As a type of Special Operations Commando Unit, though not necessarily connected to the traditional Spec Ops Elites, Ranger Elites are specialists in their own types of combat. Halo 2 Rangers will use their thrusters to a great effect in battle, using them to strafe while firing their weapons. They are most often seen in Halo 2 dual-wielding Plasma Rifles, firing in prolonged bursts rather than short bursts. Rangers sometimes also set up Portable Plasma Cannons to provide heavy support fire against human space-capable forces.Halo 2, Cairo Station (Level) Their energy shields are about the same strength as a Minor Elite's and although their tactics differ, they require the same amount of firepower to lower, rendering their wearer vulnerable. Rangers are susceptible to Plasma Pistols and Needlers, which use their tracking ability to great effect, lowering their shields or in the Needler's case, killing them outright. However, for long-range combat a Battle Rifle, Covenant Carbine, Beam Rifle or Sniper Rifle can allow the player to kill them from long ranges, preventing them from becoming a threat at close range Background Ranger Elites were the first known type of Elite warrior encountered by the UNSCHalo: The Fall of Reach. They had been deployed to secure a human space station and gain access to its navigational data banks in order to determine the location of human colonies during the Battle of Reach. Their helmets at the time were apparently of a different design, allowing the Master Chief to see the Rangers' faces in the encounter. There were Ranger Jackals as well, present at the Battle of Reach. It seems that by the time of The First Battle of Earth, the Ranger Jackals have been replaced in combat by the Drone, which are already suited for space and are much more versatile in aiding the Ranger Elites. Ranger Elites have been observed at The Battle of Reach, Operation: FIRST STRIKE, The First Battle of Earth and on Delta Halo. The Rangers were also seen at the planet Reach when the Master Chief returned to the planet aboard the Ascendant Justice. Thus it is possible that every ship in the Covenant has a detachment of Rangers for external security purposes. The Rangers are apparently an entirely volunteer unit, with its members joining either for personal glory or because of ancestral duties to the unit. They are used as an expeditionary unit in limited naval engagements, deciding which are to be boarded and which destroyed.Halo 2 s4 Ranger Elite With the Elites' departure from the Covenant, the Rangers were replaced by the Jump Pack Brutes and Drones as the aerial ground units. Trivia *According to the Fall of Reach, these Elites were the first confirmed sighting of an Elite. However, Halo Wars gameplay and trailers reveal that they were encountered during the Battle of Harvest. *The apparent familiarity of UNSC personnel with Elites (in other sources), as well as their appearance in Halo Wars media and gameplay, seems to supersede Fall of Reach's claim that they were first encountered at Reach Station Gamma in 2552. *If you look through the eye pieces, you can just see the Elite's eyes. *The Heretic Leader was wearing a modified Ranger suit, when he was engaged and was killed by the Arbiter. *The Flight Harness armor permutation is possibly the Rangers' armor without the jump packs circa Halo 3. * There were once Jackal Rangers that assisted Ranger Elites in their operations; they have not made an appearance in the game, most likely being replaced by Drones. *If you shoot a Ranger Elite in their Antigravity Pack while they're flying, they'll fall a bit on Heroic and Legendary, and to the ground or their deaths on Normal and Easy. *Since there are no Ranger Elites in Halo 3 there is a multi-player armor for Elites similar to the armor Rangers have, called Flight Armor. *Elite Rangers have been replaced by Jump Pack Brutes in Halo 3. *The Ranger's helmet is similar to the Halo 3 Assault perm's helmet for multi-player. *They are one of the least seen ranks in the entire series. They only appear in 3 levels wich are Cairo station, Regret, and Gravemind. Related Pages *Ranger Jackals *Special Operations Elite *Jump Pack Brute Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks